jack's bad day
by bfstall1
Summary: today started out normal then a combo of clusterf#ck's of stories happen!


[narrator talking]

"this is the story about a 22 year old man named jack Trimble a bit of a good person and very lazy one!"

"Danny what heck are you doing?" [he's mother say's]

[Danny say's]

"mother! get out of here! im trying to tell a story to my friend's!"

"well to bad; mister! your 35 years old! and you need act like it! [she grabs his ear and drag's him downstairs fades into the story when jack is shown doing different thing's like watch tv eating a sandwich watching internet video's all with a bored looking face when he say's]

"this is freaking boring! im 22 for god's sake! i.m going for a drive!"

[as jack put's on some new clothes he walk's out the door and locking it get's into his car and drives off there he see's a restaurant called spanking meat and decides to eat there he park's the car get's out of it and lock's it walk's into the restaurant he say's]

"for a place called spanking meat i thought it would be dirtier but o well!"

[the waiter say's]

"excuse my fine sir but are dinning by yourself? or with friend's and family?"

[jack say's]

"just by myself!"

[the waiter say's]

"ah very good sir the hostess will guided you to your seat or booth"

[the hostess ana walk's up to jack and say's]

"hello! my name is ana! and i will be your hostess this evening!"

[jack say's]

" got lot's of energy for hostess! i like that in women!"

[ana say's]

"how flattering! ok let's go!"

[as ana guide's jack can.t help but watch her ass going up and down as he tries not to get a boner his stick's his penis between his leg's witch cause's him to walk funny and ana asks jack what's wrong]

" is there a problem sir?"

[jack say's]

"um no! no problem what so ever! let's just keep walking!"

[as they made it to the seat jack sits down and ana say's]

"well ok then! i hope the seat is comfortable!"

[jack say's]

"don.t worry it feel's very comfortable!"

[ana hand's jack the menu's and say's]

"here are your menu's! and what would you like to drink?"

[jack say's]

"i will take a sprong with sugar"

[ana say's]

"very good choice sir!"

[ana goes to get jack's drink when jack opens his menu to see what he want's when he say's]

"hmmm i think i will get those hot wings!"

[cut's to two arsonist in the restaurant trying to burn it when one of them say's]

"why are we doing this again?"

[arsonist 1 say's]

"because the owner Pinkerton to out huge polices on the place and once she get's the money will break into her house and steal all that cash so we can live as god's!"

[arsonist 2 say's]

"hmmmm makes since to me! let's light this bitch!"

[as they turn the gas on they walk up the stair case and lit a book on fire they threw the book near Furness and ran like hell out of the restaurant jack noticed the arsonist running weird and say's]

"weird people are weird"

[a cloud of smoke emanate from the basement jack smell's something from basement and open's the door and say's]

[oh my god! people of this restaurant! the buliding on fire! run!"

[as everybody mad it out in time jack call's the firemen to help put out the fire but as the firemen came to put it out it was already to late the restaurant burn to ground afterword's jack get's into his car and drive's home and say's]

"well that's one way to kill a mood anyway i.m going to bed!"

[cut's to a buliding called takes and bank where ms Pinkerton talk's to her accountant about the money when the accountant say's]

"nice weather were having huh?"

[Pinkerton say's]

"yes but a little hot i say"

[the accountant say's]

"ok let's cut the crap and get on with it!"

[Pinkerton say's]

"fine with me!"

[as the clock keep's ticking faster and faster the accountant say's]

"um... here's your money! now get out of here!"

[Pinkerton say's]

"okay then i will go now!"

[Pinkerton get's up from her chair and walk's out the door and say's while muttering]

"freaking weirdo!"

[cut's to night time as the arsonist's walking up to ms pinkerton's house when benny arsonist 1 say's while whispering]

"alright this is the place sinny! did you bring the ladder?"

[sinny pull's a ladder out of his pant's and say's]

"here it is!"

[benny say's]

"why did you have a ladder in your pant's?"

[sinny say's]

"i could ask you the same question!"

[benny say's]

" why are we partner's again?" shh!"

[they move into the bushes when Pinkerton hears something she look's out of the window and see's shadow figure's benny make's animal noise's and sinny say's]

"crank me baby!"

[Pinkerton ignores the weirdness and goes to bed when benny walk's next to sinny and say's]

"you turd! why did you say that she could have caught use!"

[sinny say's]

" i thought it would be funny bitch!"

[benny say's]

"whatever! now let's just do so!"

[as sinny nod's in agreement they climb up to pinkerton's room and see her not wearing pantie's they look around for something when benny find's a sack under her desk they walked quietly to the ladder and climb down when sinny say's]

"finally! now we can live as god's"

[benny check's inside the bag to only find a lot's sock's and a note that say's]

"fooooled you! i new someone was going to steal the money and that's why i hide it in a place to where no one can find it!... and ps! sh#thead's never learn!"

[sinny's say's]

"um benny? you ok?"

[benny say's with angry look on his face]

"f##################ck you! ms Pinkerton!"

[cut's to mid morning jack wake's up and say's while yawning]

"well time for some mid morning fapping!"

[jack was heading to the bathroom when a knock was heard on his door when he said]

"aw man!"

[he pulled up his pant's and went to see who it was when jack said]

"this better be important! and if not iv.e got cock and hand ready!"

[jack open's the door to find his friend when jack said]

"what do you want zam?"

[zam say's]

"i heard this of place called spanking meat was burn down!"

[jack say's]

"you stop me from masturbating for this!"

[zam say's]

"yeah!"

[jack slam's the door in his face then he say's]

" i hope you cum out your organ's! prick!"

[zam walk's off and jack goes upstairs to find someone taking a dump on his carpet he get's angry and say's]

"what the f#ck! who are you!"

[when it turn's out to be his ex girlfriend sara she pull's up her pant's and say's]

"that's for the 2 year's of crappy present's d#ckhole!"

[she climb's out of the window and slide's down the ladder get's in her car and drive's away jack say's]

"man what a little bitch! great now where's a trash bag? ah screw it all just use a napkin!"

[jack pick's up the turd and throw's it in the toilet he flushes it down he washes his hand's and just when he was about to fap another knock on the door happen he said]

"aw ! i wanna masturbate already!"

[jack again walk's down stair's to see who it is he open's the door to find a creepy looking girl staring at him funny she say's]

"i.m gonna troll you for life!"

[jack grab's a can and spray's it the girl said while coughing]

"what was that stuff!]

[jack say's]

"hehe iv.e got anti-troll! peace be with you!"

[jack spray's the girl away and say's]

"finally! now i can masturbate!"

[cut's to ms pinkerton in bed waking up streatching her arm's and yawning and she say's]

"man that was a good night.s sleep! hmmm? i could have sworn i heard somebody in my room oh well no to check on my money!"

[she get's out of bed put's on her robe and slippers she goes downstairs to find a box that say's "worthless crap need's to be destroyed" she pick's up the box and turn's it upside down a bunch of stuff fell out until the bag of money came out and she say's]

"thank god someone didn,t steal it! but you know can.t be to careful i will just put this into my "don.t steal anything you assh#le!" yeah that will work"

[cut's to the arsonist's at there house thinking of what to do next when sinny say's]

"what are we gonna do to night benny?"

[benny say's]

"samething we do ever night sinny try to steal money and live our dreams!

[sinny say's]

"wanna try and steal ms pinkerton's money again?"

[benny say's]

"hmmmm naw it ant.n worth it let's just watch tv"

[sinny say's]

"we went through all this for nothing! and you wanna watch tv!"

[benny say's]

"yeah pretty much"

[sinny say's]

"alright then!"

[cut's to jack and say's]

"ah that was good masturbating now where's the toilet paper? [jack sees the roll but no paper he say's]  
god fucking dammit!" [THE END! WRITTEN BY BFSTALL1] 


End file.
